peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 November 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-11-27 ; Comments *Show presented by members of Pulp whilst Peel is away. *From the PulpWiki site: D-J ing at the HMV store on Oxford Street must have given Pulp a taste of the big time, because they repeated the performance three nights running on Radio 1 FM...John Peel has never done this before, handed his entire show over, so its a big compliment. Either that or he couldn't get anyone else at such short notice. *''Pulp certainly enjoyed the challenge, even though Candida forgot to turn up for duty on the Tuesday night, thinking it was Wednesday, Thursday, Friday instead! I suspect Jarvis has a tendency to take over the controls, it would have been nice to hear a bit more from Candida, Nick and Mark. High points included Nick dedicating DAF's "Der Mussolini" to his wife Sarah, and an excellent competition to find the records that sound best played at the wrong speed. The winner was Spizzenergi's cover of Virginia Plain, which really did sound a lot better at 33rpm! The overall standard of music was very high, even if you might not have liked all of the records played, they were still interesting.'' Sessions *Electric Sound Of Joy #1. Recorded: 1997-11-25. The first session track was played on 25 November 1997, whilst the others were played on this show. Tracklisting *Rude Bwoy Monty: Warp Ten (12") Tearin Vinyl (Intro) *Red Snapper: Get Some Sleep Tiger (2xLP - Prince Blimey) Warp *Dummy Run: Parisien (LP - Ice Cream Headache) Hot Air *Smog: To Be Of Use (LP - Red Apple Falls) Drag City *The Clash: Time Is Tight (LP - Black Market Clash) Epic *Bikini Beach Band: A Design For Life (7" - Secret Agent Man) Stim Productions *Electric Sound Of Joy - Our Flag (session) *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: Der Mussolini (The Mussolini) (LP - Alles Ist Gut) Virgin *Magazine: The Light Pours Out Of Me (LP - Real Life) Virgin *Jacques Dutronc: L'Idole (Je N'En Peux Plus) (7") Disques Vogue *Happy Mondays: Kinky Afro (7") Factory *Les Troubadours Du Roi Baudouin: Missa Luba - Sanctus (7") Philips *Ian Brown: This Is My Star (CD Album - Unfinished Monkey Business) Polydor *Bernard Butler: Stay (CD Single) Creation :Geoff Travis reappears with the final part of his History Of Independent Music, The 90's *Tiger: Friends (CD Single) Trade 2 *DJ Hype Featuring MC Fats: Peace, Love And Unity (12") True Playaz *Electric Sound Of Joy - Don't Waste My Time (session) :Pulp now play the three finalists for the competition, which are: *Spizzenergi: Virginia Plain (chosen by listener Will Walker) *Cats U.K.: Luton Airport (chosen by John O'Shea) *The Who: Anytime, Anyhow, Anywhere (chosen by Tara Spinks) :The winner is announced - Spizzenergi! Mind you it can't have been a close thing as I phoned up myself and spoke to Nick, who appeared to be manning the Radio 1 phones at that time, and there had only been one other call, and that was a Spizzenergi vote too...! *Dreadzone: Little Britain (12") Virgin *Lou Reed: Perfect Day (LP - Transformer) RCA :At this point Steve enters, having been asleep in Studio 3 next door, and Mark says he's found a lovely record to ease him back into a state of wakefullness: *La Monte Young: Sarabande (v/a CD Album - Just West Coast (Microtonal Music For Guitar And Harp)) Bridge :It was a very beautiful record too. Steve was so grateful that he played the next record as a thank you, and if you haven't heard it before, buy it straight away, then you too can imagine Mark's face as he tries to cope with the alien noises produced by... *Aphex Twin: Come To Daddy (12") Warp *Electric Sound Of Joy: I Cant Wait (session) *Myro: Round Here We Both Share The Same Coma *I'm So Hollow: Dreams To Fill the Vacuum (7") Hollogram *Sweet People: ...And The Birds Were Singing... (...Et Les Oiseaux Chantaient...) (7") Force File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other *Thanks to the PulpWiki site. ;Available *Tracklisting Only Category:1997 Category:Peel shows